Missing Time
by Bluragard
Summary: My first one shot/ fanfiction ever. Set after the time skip from tenroujima and Lucy's news about her father. In Natsu's point of view. Happy went to get rent money for team Natsu and Natsu followed Lucy home after watching her get dragged by her land lady. Natsu's POV. Nalu. More description inside, Enjoy! (I don't own the cover image, Credit to whoever made this, It's amazing)


This story is based off right after the 7 year time skip from tenroujima and Lucy's father's death. Happy went to the guild to find a job and Natsu followed Lucy home after watching her get dragged by her landlady. It's set completely in Natsu's point of view, Except the last line. I am by no means a regular writer and I'm actually quite embarrassed about this one but the idea popped into my head and I just couldn't let it go. Writing is actually one of my least favorite things but I'm always so full of ideas that I still consider it all the time. I do not own Fairy tail or the image used for this fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction every so please use constructive criticism. I don't handle bad comments well… Anyways, Enjoy!

Natsu was fairly certain his heart was breaking in someone else's chest. Unsure of what to do with himself, he watched Lucy as she erupted into a messy fit of tears. With each tear that fell from her face, a piece of his heart chipped away. He had witnessed Lucy's landlady drag her back to her apartment on Strawberry Street; but he knew she needed space so he decided not to intervene. However, looking at Lucy lose herself in sorrow, Natsu was having a hard time restraining himself from running in and saving her from her emotional state.

Suddenly losing strength, he fell from his perch on her windowsill to the street below. "Lucy…" He wished so badly that he could barge in and take away her pain. Internally he decided it was better to give her some time before he came to check on her. Until then, he wouldn't stray too far in case he was needed. On the other hand, Listening to her even from the street below with his enhanced hearing was making it difficult to keep his resolve.

He had a lot to think about. He knew Lucy was strong, and that she would eventually get through this, but then again- so was he, and lost himself for a long time after Igneel's disappearance. Sitting on the side of her apartment's entrance, he delved into his own memories. He remembered when he was a child and how hurt he had been when Igneel went missing. He remembered the Pang in his chest, the hopelessness, the loneliness he endured, all of it. He remembered having trouble eating and sleeping. The world wasn't as scary when you had a giant ferocious dragon guarding you.

Suddenly the realization hit him hard, _if he felt this way when Igneel went missing, wouldn't she feel worse that her father is dead_? What if she got so hung up on her father's death that her health started to fall? He remembered Mira's drastic change after Lisanna's "death". He hoped that Lucy would never change. He couldn't imagine Lucy being anything other than Lucy. Lucy meant everything to him as his team mate, his best friend, his family, and possibly more.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he hopped back up to her window and peeked inside fulling changing his mind on letting her have some space. When he looked inside however, he found her sleeping in the same spot with somewhat of a shaky breath and dried tears on her face. He sighed, hoping that this would relax her a little. He opened the window and carefully crept inside and sat himself down next to her. Even with a strained look on her face, she was beautiful. Her beauty was in such a different level from anyone else; no one could even compare. Slowly he hoisted Lucy into his arms to place her on the bed and under the covers only bothering to take her shoes off.

He supposed that since she was asleep, that he should leave her be until she woke up again. He decided he should get more comfortable and try to find something to do while she was sleeping. He got up, only to see a piece of paper drenched with tears. _This must have been what triggered her tears_ he thought. Feeling curious, he quickly skimmed over the letter. _Poor Lucy…_ He would make this all up to her. He promised himself that he would personally see that she never got this way again. If only he had been stronger, he could have stopped Acnologia. He was a DRAGON slayer for Pete's sake. If he couldn't take out a damned dragon, what good was he?

He stood up, feeling frustrated with his own weakness. He wanted to punch something. Pacing around he tried to think of something he could do to vent. _Lucy would kill me if I broke something._ Sighing he racked his brain to think of something. What did Lucy usually do to vent? Go to him? That didn't make sense. Take a Bath? He wouldn't mind a hot shower but opted not to so he wouldn't make noise. Nag? Doesn't help when it's just him and a sleeping Lucy. He doesn't like whining anyway. Write? He could do that. But he's not much of a writer… _Oh what the hell._ Deciding he was running out of options, he went to search for a pen and paper on her desk. He found it pretty quickly since it was sitting right on top. Glancing at Lucy's sleeping face he smiled slightly, whispering "What are you doing to me Lucy, I'm about to write something because of you." Who was he going to write to? He couldn't write to Igneel, he was sure he was still alive somewhere. Lucy usually wrote to her mom so he decided to try that.

Giving one last sigh, he began his letter.

Dear Layla Heartfilia,

My name is Natsu Dragneel. You haven't met me, but I know your daughter, Lucy. She is currently a member of my guild and family, Fairy Tail. I'm sure she has told you all about it. I decided to write to you today for a few reasons. Lucy just found out about her Father, your husband's, death. I'm sure you've already met up with him wherever you are. It's hitting her really hard and I don't know what to do. I get that she has every right to be sad, but I sincerely wish she wasn't. Lucy just isn't the same without a bright smile on her face. She's amazing, with all the stuff she has been through and still goes on with her head held high. I promise to watch over her while she is sad. I wish I could've been stronger back then. I could've stopped all this from happening. When that dragon Acnologia attacked us, we didn't stand a chance. I'm a Dragon slayer, I should've stopped it. I should've trained harder. Now Lucy's stuck in this mess because of me. When you see her Father, tell him that Lucy misses him. It breaks my heart to see her like this but somehow, I'll help her through it. Lucy means the world to me, and I hope she can make it past this. I could use a sign. How can I make her feel better? Lucy told me once that you used to help her when she was feeling sad or lonely. I love Lucy, and I want to help her too. What should I do?

Sincerely, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. How does Lucy sit here for hours and write? It's exhausting. I still don't feel any better than before but at least now I can take a nap. Feeling too exhausted to move from his spot, Natsu put his head down and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Hearing noises Natsu jolted up from his seat. "Wha-?" It took him a few moments to register he was at Lucy's house. Glancing over to the bed, Lucy was missing. What was I doing? He looked around to see he was sleeping on the desk. _Why was I sleeping on the desk?_ He racked his brain to find an answer and couldn't think of one. Deciding not to dwell on it, he got up in search of the noise that woke him up. Smells leading toward the kitchen, he smelled an aroma that got his mouth watering. Is that Steak? Peering inside he found Lucy with a calm expression on her face. Cooking two large steaks next to what seemed to be a basket of bread and corn. "Lucy..?" She turned around, giving a small sad smile. "Natsu…" Her sad smile hit him like one of Erza's punches. _Shit, her father. That's why I was here... Wait the letter!_ He turned around in a panic to see it was gone from the desk. _No, no, no, no, no… She must have taken it and read the letter! Shit, what do I do?! I confessed in that letter! Now's not the time for that!_ He sweat dropped scratching his chin with his pointer finger. "I uh…. Morning?" he gave a nervous looking smile trying to think of a way to run out of there. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Stupid Natsu…" He gulped audibly. Lucy looked at him turning the stove off, steak freshly made. She didn't say a word as she set the table for two and quietly sat down at the table. Natsu stared unsure what to do, sweat trickling down his forehead.

Lucy gestured for Natsu to sit next to her and started to eat her food. Natsu, not willing to argue, sat next to her, trying not to make eye contact and ate his food like a normal person for once, slightly feeling sick from all the uncertainty and embarrassment. Once they finished, Natsu desperately tried to look at anything to keep him occupied. Feeling rushed he got up and quickly said "Well I gotta feed happy, money won't make itself! See you later!" And darted for the window. Lucy didn't say a word as she caught him just as he was about to jump out and gave him a hug from behind.

Natsu froze in place not wanting to hurt her. Slowly, he turned his head to look at her, only to see her shaking. He visibly softened. "Lucy…." Not wanting to leave her like that he turned and gave her a hug. After about a few minutes, Lucy calmed her breathing and piped up. "I told you I was fine, yet you went and told my mother that I wasn't." Natsu didn't say anything as she continued. "I still have my family right here in Fairy Tail. Seven years took a lot from us, but I'll become stronger. It's not your fault this happened Natsu; it's not your fault." She buried her face in his chest and he tightened his grip on her unconsciously rubbing small circles on her back. "When I was a child, my mother used different methods to stop my sadness, but the one that worked the most was when she hugged me and rubbed my back, just like how you are now." Natsu sucked in a breath feeling conscious and hyper sensitive to their surroundings. "Thank you, Natsu" She looked up at him, eyes glossy with tears and stated "As long as you're here, I won't feel sad or lonely again." Stepping on her tippy toes, she closed her eyes and kissed him. Natsu immediately responded, his heart fluttering all over the place being overwhelmed by Lucy and drank up everything about her. The way she smelled like strawberries and vanilla, the way her lips were softer than any pillow or cloud he could ever imagine, the way her hands roamed through his hair. It was all so overwhelming. When she finally pulled away Natsu looked at her, eyes filed with all the love he held for her and stated "I'll never leave you Lucy." She smiled and said "Natsu?" He looked at her questioningly. "I love you too". A grin stretching across his face bigger and brighter than any grin he ever held before. She smile one last time before announcing "Now, let's go feed that cat!"

Turning toward the exit hand in hand, Natsu couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face and Lucy giggled at his silliness feeling happy. Natsu turned toward her unable to hide his feelings being plastered on his face. _No matter how much time passes, I'll be here._

 _Dad, Thank you for the birthday gift. I'll always love you. I read your letter, I'll see you someday, but for now; there's some things I need to take care of. Wait a little longer for me, ok?_


End file.
